


Snow, Rain, and other Precautions

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Gen, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Scared?” Terrified.
Kudos: 1





	Snow, Rain, and other Precautions

Draco  
I was glad to be outside and to have the cool night air on my face. I looked around. The entire landscape seemed like it had been painted by some unseen hand. I walked back inside. Just as I closed the door I looked at the floor. There was frost on the carpet. Probably from the snow. “Don’t think your pity party hasn’t gone unnoticed.” I hear a person say. I don’t know where the voice is coming from, but I don’t look back. “Scared?” Terrified. Don’t give in to the fear. “Come on...I bet that you’ve done something good in your life, right?” I know the answer. “Come on, Draco.” “Answer me.” “I know you want to.” I’m not going to. I’m never going to. Where are you. I think. I know it can hear me. I don’t what it is. It’s just my imagination. That makes it worse. It feels happy. Like...it’s feeding off of my misery. Keep your head held up high. Look confident. It won’t hurt you then. “That’s not going to help.” “And you know it.” It mocks him. It makes him angry and there’s nothing to do to stop it. He survived everything. And there’s nothing left to do. Make it go away. Stop it from hurting you. “Come on, Draco...would it be such a bad thing?” “No.” “No?” Taking by it’s surprise, I don’t think it gets told ‘no’ a lot. “You may fancy yourself safe and think yourself strong, but you are mistaken.” Who are you. “Fragments of your imagination.” “The switch that turns the light off and leaves you in darkness.” “The page that’s torn in the book.” “The sadness in the depth of your belly.” It’s not real. It’s not real. Maybe it’ll go away. “Nothing can take me away from you, Draco.” No matter how hard you try.” “I will always be with you.” “When you go to the supermarket...here I will be taunting you.” “I will be there with you every step of the way.” It lives with him. Inside of him. From the tips of his fingers to the depth of his belly. It grows like a flower in the summer. He’s the flower and his misery is the water. Making it stronger. A better version of yourself. Is that what you want to be. It’s not real. Only he can hear it. Only he can understand it. It will always be with him. He realizes as he sinks to the ground. He looks at the window. Rain. I find peace in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
